


Everybody Knows but You

by tropical_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Observant minhyun, Smug jihoon, nielsung being cute together, park woojin being dense, possesive niel, precious yoon jisung, slightly chamsung, slightly ongsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: A short drabbles from some Wannaone members POV about nielsung bromantics.Ong freaking out, Woojin being clueless and Minhyun just admiring on the side ;)





	Everybody Knows but You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever fics. I was inspired to write after reading some of the precious gems on Nielsung tag and felt it is criminally low on quantity considering how they basically feed us with cute interactions everytime they breath the same space together. 
> 
> English is not my 1st language and grammar is my enemy, forgive me if it have ridiculous structure.

***Ong Seongwu***

The meeting room filled with buzzing sound of 11 boys and around 10 staff talking among each other. They are in the process of discussing about roommate arrangement. Oh..you think it really choosen with that stupid blind selection? Silly… its roommate for 1.5 year. No one wants to randomly stuck in one room a with person whose habit they probably couldn’t stand. its quite important decision between PDs and Staff as well. While PD need material for variety show, Staff need harmony within a group.

Seongwu Look around. Some people already made their decision like Bae jinyoung and Daehwi who agreed to be roommate in one of the small room (because daehwi need some sort of peace to compose music) .

Guanlin want anywhere as long as its with Jihoon. Others like Sungwoon, Minhyun and Jaehwan were more neutral and took no objection to be placed anywhere. PD proposed Minhyun with Jaehwan to be roommate for variety material and they agreed. The staff then suggested for Guanlin, Jihon and Woojin to be with them so the hyung line can overlook the big room. Seongwu smirked looking at his friends herded like that. To live within same room with Jaehwan wasn’t easy, have been there before he can testify. Jaehwan loves to practice his pitch whenever and wherever. Noise was an understatement for a space surrounding him. He wanted to avoid room where Minhyun and Jaehwan are.

He asses the option, now only between Daehwi and Baejins room. Taking care 2 kids by himself for 1.5 year seem not so fun. Then...whos in the other small room..?

“Woojin ah, you’ll rooming with Minhyun and Jeahwan right? Don’t you want to stay with Hyung instead?” Seongwu heard a nagging sound unmistakably coming out from the eldest member of wanna one

“Ah Hyung, I want it too, but PD said they need me with Jihoon together. Pink sausage will have plenty of corners for variety “ Woojin answered with an obedient tone laced with cute busan accent.

“Aish, that’s too bad” Jisung pulled woojin into his embrace and Woojin shyly hug jisung back“You and Jihoon…it looks fun, I want to stay with you guys”

Woojin’s eyes sparkled “If hyung really want it, we can kick Jaehwan hyung out and-”

A sound of paper smacked on the back of woojin’s head cut his words “Eeeey..what you said?? Is Hyung really that meaningless for you?” Jaehwan said with an annoyed tone. Woojin giggled while scratching part of his head where the paper hit him.

From behind Jisung, Daniel appear with a worried tone “Hyung what are you doing? Staff asked me just now who’s gonna be our roommate. We haven’t get one”

Seongwu’s Eye wide open when he hear daniel’s statement. Jisung and Daniel…seems like the perfect roommate for him.

Seongwu has been close with Daniel since PD 101. He is a bright and carefree kids who always laugh at his jokes no matter how lame it is. He adores the boy. Plus The OngNiel Duo is one of the most powerful ship on the show, even up until now. PD will approve this strongly if they not already proposed it. On the other side, There’s Jisung, a sensible hyung that he would trust his life with if he need to. He’ll be taken care of, no doubt.

“Jisung Hyung!!, I volunteer to be your roommate. You haven’t got one aren’t you?” Seongwoo almost screamed and the whole room turned toward the source of the voice. Jisung and Daniel a little bit surprised by the proposition, they looked at each other and burst into small giggle together.

“Woah..that will be great hyung!” Daniel smiled brightly

“You really come to the right place” Added jisung sweetly while open his hand widely inviting Seongwoo to his embrace.

They do the group hug and everything is perfect

 

Except for some minor detail

 

Sometimes, in the middle of rare quiet night Seongwu contemplates his choice at that time. If he knew it, would he probably better off with Baejin and Daehwi instead? Or the noisy big room with Jaehwan inside will feel more normal-ish? Atleast…As far as he know..They will sleep on their respective bed.

Nowdays He often feels like he jumped into a wrong wagon that isn’t what he tought of before

Not that he isn’t happy with his roommate. Daniel and Jisung are a great companion. They aren’t fussy about small things like cleanliness, nor they are a noisy type who randomly belt a highnote or a emit freakish laugh when everyone ready to sleep. Jisung and Daniel are an almost perfect roommate for him until one day he discovered something peculiar about them.

At first nothing seems out of ordinary. They lived together just like PD 101 days. They did filming for Wanna one Go. Done some stupid stuff the pd ask them to like sleeping together with Daniel (Its super uncomfortable, thank god they didn’t actually had to sleep there) and went to date with that big pup.

Around the time before their eagerly awaited comeback, he felt like spending more time on a practice room to fend off nervousness. Everyone were nervous and at the edge. Each of them dealt with their own way. Some spent time talking with their family, some by eating and some by playing video game. For Seongwu, keep moving and dancing inside practice room was his solace.

He perfected his moves till past midnight and his limbs begged to be rested. Seongwu decided its time to went back to their dorm. The small practice studio owned by YMC and their dorm can be reached within walking distance. When He opened his bedroom door, The room was dark, but for small faint light. He was surprised to see Jisung still up. Tucked comfortably on the corner of the bottom bunk bed, Blanket up till his chest. scrolling things on the tablet.

“Ah hyung, I thought you are already sleeping, what are you doing this late?”

“Hmhh nothing...this manhwa is reeeallly interesting I cant stop reading it” Answer jisung without looking up

“Yeah..? don’t sleep too late though, we have schedule in the afternoon”

He looked at jisung’s bed and there’s a big piles of thing under his blanket lying beside him “You haven’t gave you dirty laundry to the cleaning ahjumma?”

\Seongwu remember the piles of dirty laundry that belong to jisung from this week. Jisung kept forgetting to packed it and put on the storage at the living room so the cleaning Lady who visit their dorm once a week can picked it up. Seongwu Assumed The big thing under his blanket was Jisung’s laundry.

“Already did… She picked it up this afternoon”

“Soo..what is that under your…” asked Seongwu curiously

Suddenly the mound moved slightly, A brown hair peaked from behind the blanket. Seongwu really surprised. It turned around and showed a very familiar face. It was a person..no it was Daniel.

“Ah Seongwu Hyung, welcome back” The thing....Daniel grinned weakly, sleepy face plastered all around his face, his eyes barely opened. Then He mumbled something incoherently and slowly sneaked himself back under the blanket and tightened his hug on Jisung.

Seongwu just stayed there speechless. The whole situation is just alien for him. It was like witnessing your dog able to ride a bicycle or something. He stared at Daniel, then Jisung, back to Daniel and jisung again with wide eyes. His eyes asked for explanation. Jisung catched the confusion and nonchalantly put his finger infront of his lips before Seongwu could say anything.

“Niel Just came back from schedule and he is really tired. Let him sleep a little bit until afternoon today shall we? You too..you need to wash before rest, the sweat smell” Whisper Jisung while waving his hand dismissively and put his sweetest smile before went back to the tablet.

As if that help with the confusion.... Why Daniel Sleep in Jisungs bed? While hugging jisung? And why they act so nonchalantly as if its something normal? Or is it actually normal things guys do on the dorm and he just happened to be the one who isn’t normal? Or……they have that kind of relationship?

His head spinning just to think all the possible answer for his questions but it’s so late in the night (its already 2am in the morning) Jisung already closed the conversation and drowned himself on the manhwa. Seongwu decided not to pursue his curiosity. Moreover he was dead tired that he decide to block all unnecessary thought and hoping it’s just one time occurance on a weird night.

He wished

Being in one room with Daniel and Jisung, Seongwu cant help but to be puzzled by one mystery : What is the nature of their relationship?

Everybody assumed Jisung close with Daniel because of simple fact that they come from same company.

As one of contestant of the show, truthfully Seongwu doesn’t really buy the Bff bond things between idols. Some people acted close infront of camera to gain interest and create bromance narrative that audience can symphatise with, after the camera stopped rolling, most the boys were too tired to even acted friendly. Heck at certain extent he might even acted the same. However Daniel and Jisung’s one was the rare case where he believe their close bromanceship.

off the stage Daniel rarely fished for screen time while Jisung was the opposite. He was such a social butterfly who is too busy looks for dongsaengs in need or consulting other’s problem. He attraceted attention, not only from people but also from camera and he knew well how to use those camera time. After initial company review, Daniel and Jisung rarely interacted on screen as they orbited on different planetary system. Daniel on class A and Jisung on class D. Daniel on the elite Justice league team while Jisung on the hoplessly wacky 10 out of 10 team. Its must be not obvious for people who watched the shows from their screen, But for people like him or other PD 101 boys, its clear that they have a really tight bond. Whenever they happened to be in one room, Daniel will always went to Jisung’s direction and vice versa. Whenever they managed to put themselfes near each other, they interacted in a way that made people saw a bubble surrounding them. Its all the Girl groups dance impersonations, all the weird faces, all the subtle shade and all The Lame jokes that only them can laugh at wholeheartedly.

After the first elimination, PD start to gave screen time for their interaction. Its actually parrarell with how their interaction getting more frequent behind the screen as contestants dwindled, pressure increased and for the first time they got to be on the same team. Sometimes Seongwu envied their relationship as he came alone from his company, but it usually quickly disappeared as he made lots of friends from the show and two of them are some of his favorite people he got to know from the show.

At the end of PD 101, everyone acknowledged their friendship as one of the most tight relationship among other contestant.

But, is there all to it?

Seongwu thought He knew all about Daniel and Jisung. But being in the same room with them for the first time, He feels like another whole new world opened infront of him. Seongwu wonders if what happened that night was them testing the water or just a matter of time that they simply went back to their natural state after making them selves feels at home in the dorm. The sight of topless Daniel sleep on Jisung’s bed and spooning the elder become something that he encounters occasionally. At other times, it Jisung who end up on Daniel’s bed and Seongwu Happened to witness how it happened.

It was also late at night, and it’s a rare occasion when Daniel went to bed earlier than Jisung or Seongwu. His shooting ended earlier than expected, so Daniel have some free time at the dorm. He didn’t play game late night as usual because Jihoon was staying over at his own home to take care some things. Seongwu was watching some performance from tablet at his bed. Jisung wasn’t there yet. Seongwoo noticed rustling sound coming from Daniel’s bed. Seems like he tried to sleep but couldn’t. Fatigue does that effect to people.

“Niel ah, are you okay? you seems restless”

“Uhmh…its okay hyung, just a bit tired” Answer Daniel, Its clear that he already really sleepy from his weak tone.

“Okay then, just say something If you need anything”

“Thanks, I am good………...Where’s Jisung hyung?”

“I think He still at the office with manager hyung, something about speech for award shows”

“Oh yea…leader’s duty” His tone dropping

Seongwu recalled their time when choosing for leader. Daniel was one of the people who didn’t give his vote for Jisung. He even proposed his own candidate. Daniel said that he afraid that Jisung become burdened with the title and hurt in the process. To think again maybe half the reason was that Daniel just afraid Jisung will have less time for him.

The door opened slowly. Daniel rose from the bed. “Ya…why you two haven’t sleep yet!” Jisung reprimanded them, not happy with the sight infront of him : Seongwu watching video and Daniel sat on the bed doing nothing

“This poor kid waiting for you like a puppy hyung” Answer Seongwu half jokingly..half because he sure its actually the truth. Jisung directed his stare at Daniel with his brow raised looking unhappy.

“No I wasn’t! I’ve slept and just woken up” Daniel retorted back while scratching back of his neck, he isn’t a good liar. Jisung just sighed.

“Hyung, where have you been? Why so late?” Daniel continue before jisung got the chance to reprimand him

“Team leader nim wanted to make sure the speech arrangement at award shows next week get shorted out. You guys should sleep already, tomorrow we need to wake up early!” Jisung entered the room while stretching his body. Tiredness consumed him and he couldn’t wait to sleep.

“Nee..” Answer Seongwu. He just finished watching anyway before Jisung enter.

Daniel sit at the edge of his bed, hunched with both hands on his knee, observing Jisung bending over, his back toward his face, rummaging his bed and trying to make some sort of tidiness among sea of stuff lying ontop of his bed. After around 5 minutes Jisung couldnt ignore the stare and finally speak up

“Niel ah, you should sleep. You are the one who need it the most. Aren’t you tired after shooting?” His voice is low and soft while working on his bed

Daniel reach for jisung’s shirt and made a small tug “ I can’t sleep hyung” Jisung turned his head

“That’s called fatigue, do you want hyung to make you some hot milk? It can help you relax”

“No, I had 2 glass of milk already…hyung…can I sleep with you tonight? Its been a while…” Daniel keep tugging on jisung’s shirt. This time he reached for jisung’s sleeve as well

Jisung approached daniel with warm look on his face. No mater how many dongsaengs he need to care during PD 101 or Wanna One, Daniel took special place on his heart as the first dongsaeng he really think he want to take care of. Forever if possible… And like a cute loyal pupy, this one stick to him eversince.

Jisung Hug Daniel’s head and carress his hair. Daniel’s cheek rest his head on Jisung’s stomach comfortably. “poor boy, you must be very tired. I’d love to, but as you can see my bed is filled with stuffed toys from fans. I cant find place to put them anywhere else right now..I cant put it outside aswell or else other member will started follow suit and our dorm’s living room will be a warehouse soon”

“Then just sleep in my bed ..please..I am so tired, but I cant sleep at all” his voice become more frustrated “ I need hyung…” whined Daniel

Jisung sighed and pat Daniel’s head once more. He doesn’t have the heart to reject his plea “Okay..okay..what I will not do for Kang centre? Just let me brush my teeth for a sec okay?”

Daniel smiled cheerfully, the one that made his eyes disappear into a single line. He nodded his head and giggled slightly like a cheerful Samoyed he is well known for.

Seongwu witnessed their interaction as if its a scene from a drama from his bunk bed. Intimate moments like this been dancing infront of him for weeks. It makes him feels like an intruder in other’s bedroom. He rolled his eyes and pull his blanket up until it cover his whole body.

Daniel and Jisung hyung…What are you two actually?

\-------------------------------

The script for next season of Wannaone go just arrived yesterday and Team leaders made a point for them to study it carefully. Seongwoo and Minhyun sit in the dorm living room facing each other while drowning on the script for over half hour. The truth is, Seongwu just flipping the pages mindlessly without really read what written inside. His part weren’t particularly dictated by the script. Writer and PD acknowledge his skill on variety that they’ll left the skit to his creativity. Looking at the script again, he realized that Jisung part is as empty as his were. If there is one people he think could beat him in variety, Its certainly Jisung. He snatched national producer heart merely by showing interesting reaction.

Thinking about jisung made him think again about things happening on his room daily. He intended to discussed it with someone, but not sure with who. Some of them seems to have biased opinion regarding this issue. Some will treated it as a joke, therefore he put it off for a while.

He glanced toward Minhyun… The friend infront of him is one of the straightest male he know. Infact, he think that Minhyun and him have more similarity than he thought despite their diference in many aspect. Plus..its Minhyun, he certainly will not make a joke out of it.

“Minhyun ah…”

“huh?” answered minhyun without glancing from the script

“Is it normal for Boys who live in the dorm to sleep together once in a while?”

That get minhyun attention. He looked up, brows knitted together

“And by sleep together..what do you mean?”

“Well..like a dongsaeng and hyung sleeping together in one bed while hugging each other”

Long “Aah..” Coming out from minhyun ‘s mouth. He make small nod as if he just solved some quiz

“Well, I don’t think society will have any problem with that”

“Really?"

”“Isn’t it normal for younger one seeks comfort toward older members? And why you asked now anyway?”

This is new information for Seongwu. Seems like he is the one who’s out of the loop all this time. Even Minhyun whom he often teased for being prude treats it like a matter of fact. Apparently entertainment industry in korea is more liberal than he thought.

“aaaah…no big deal…just because I read this survey on the news….. Aaanyway, I need to go to practice room. Bye”

He cant admit to Minhyun that the more experienced, club hopping Seongwu had no clue about this matter. Little did he know that Minhyun thinks Seongwu asked him about one segment from the script where Bae Jinyoung will sleep on Minhyun’s bed because his custom bed will be ridiculously uncomfortable pool of balls. The sentence coming out from Seongwu’s mouth is word by word similar to what written on the script.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s days when Seongwu didn’t have confidence for his vocal skill. Today happened to be one of them, And unfortunately it’s the day of recording.

This is like the 10th time Producer asked Seongwu to repeat certain part. He didn’t seem happy.

Eat 3 packet ramen might not make his face bloated, but it does something funny to his throat. He cursed himself for not restraining himself a day before recording.

“Ok Seongwu, lets take a 5. Daehwi, lets moveon to your part for now”

Producer’s word wasn’t harsh at all, but that make it even worse for Seongwu, Its not everyday that producer not statisfied with his work. He exited recording studio with his head hanging low. He felt defeated.

There’s this dark small storage room at the recording studio. Its not dusty and there’s small rusty old chair to sit in. It become some kind of hiding cave for wannaone member if they have trouble with recording or need sowhere quiet to think about something. This time seongwu occupied it.

After a while come knocking sound from outside

“Seongwu ah..can I came in?” Its Jisung’s voice Seongwoo didn’t answer but jisung enter anyway.

“Are you okay? You look unwell”

Seongwu doesnt move a llimbs, Hands clasped together he lowered his head even more, almost buried it beween his knee

“Its okay if you are feeling unwell, we can arrange schedule to record your part, I heard Jihoon and baejin will record their part another day as they have class”

Jisung’s caring nature have been an oasis for some of the member. He always try his best to alleviate the atmosphere admist hellish schedule they have as one of the most successful rookie group in K pop.

“Jisung Hyung, I am doing really bad today isn’t it?”

“Bad? What are you talking about? If my ears to be believed, you are doing good, just need little bit more. Its like you’ve been put 99.85% effort, just need that 0.15% more”

Seongwu smile weakly. This hyung always manage to make everything looks less worse than it is

Jisung leaned forward and put his hand on Seongwu’s shoulders “Do you need water or something? I can get it for you” Seongwu felt a wamth flowing from the part where jisungs hand landed. It almost magical that a simple gesture like that can move his heart. Seongwu really touched that tears started to pooled at the edge of his eyes.

“Hyung…..” His words shaken “I need some hug” Its something he never said to anyone even on his hardest time during PD 101. Maybe the whole Daniel Jisung thing kinda influenced him. He never seek comfort toward other males, part of it because it was a strange concept for him, the other part was because he was afraid it’ll attract unwanted attention and question for his sexuality. But hell…if Daniel do it everyday and Minhyun even thinks its normal, It shouldn’t be something he avoid altogether.

It took jisung off guard, Seongwu that he knew wasn’t the type of person that particularly like skinship between male, that’s why he knew how to put boundary whenever he interact with him. Well, maybe Seongwu just warmed up to him, or this was a really hard time for him. Nevertheless he really want to lessen this boy stress.

“You should just say so” Jisung kneeled and hug Seongwoo tightly “there..there..everything gonna be okay” Jisung’s hand both alternate between rubbing and patting Seongwu’s back, as if trying to shoote a child’s cry.

Seongwu absorbed the feeling being encircled within Jisung’s embrace. He tighten his hug around Jisung. It felt like something he never experienced before. Its warm and shooting. He closed his eyes and buried his face on Jisung’s shoulder. He let his tears fall from his cheek to Jisung’s shirt. Then he notice something else, Jisung smell really nice.

_This is…unexpectedly comfortable...I want to stay like this a little longer, no wonder Daniel get used to this too much._

Unfortunately, their moment interrupted by Woojin who relay the message that the producer looking for Jisung. When Jisung left both of them, Woojin stare at Seongwoo who is busy wiped up the leftover tears and straightened his looks.

“What?” cut seongwoo before woojin got to say something .

Woojin smiles mischievously

“Well.. I didn’t know Seongwu Hyung has this side as well”

“Can’t I get comforted like you kids? I have my own problem as well you know..”

“No no no... its okay, I understand. Just….”

Woojin looked around as if want to make sure nobody’s there and whisper dramatically

“Becareful not to catch Daniel hyung attention”

“Huh..?!”

\---------------------------------------------

***Park Woojin***

 

To say that woojin adores Jisung is an understatement.

Woojin not only adores the oldest hyung. Like a greedy little kid, he want all of His hyung attention for himself. Woojin doesn’t remember since when he started craving for That hyung attention. Maybe it was when he had hard time choreographing Hands on me performance because he wasn’t in his best condition and Jisung took great attention toward him, maybe before that, but he remember when he took notice of Jisung’s warmth character toward the others that leads to him constantly look at him endearingly.

It was Back at early days of PD101, When he was still awfully akward towards most of the trainees. He had difficulties in mingle with stranger. Like any other introvert, he need time and depth character analysis to be able to opened up to others. However in this show there were more trainees than what he could handle. He wont have enough time to familiarize himself with all of them and things moved out pretty fast. The early days was like trapped within a bee hives, it was noisy, strange and frightening.

Until that time a soft voice called him, snapped him out of his anxious mind.

“Woojin ah, come here, You hold this!” a cheerful voice, a cheerful face that looks like he have everything in the world. He smiled really bright that it illuminates his dark state of mind

Its easy to recognize Jisung voice. He was a hit during several first episodes. He made funny faces and comments that PD decided to gave a lot of screen time to him. Behind the camera, the personality wasn’t a lot different. He was an easy talker. Approached trainees here and there and joking with them not long after. Soon Jisung became centre of every commotion.

Woojin envied that hyung, He can only be an outsider of the circle. The observer, the odd one out. He wanted to get inside the circle, laugh together with the other boys, maybe throw one or two joke out. But he know he couldn’t, at least not now.

Suddenly that Hyung called him as if they just exchange conversation a while ago..It took woojin by surprise. The kids who encircled Jisung turned their attention from Jisung to Woojin. Seems like they wondering the same thing as him.

_“Was this kid also close to jisung hyung? Never see him before”_ Woojin imagined them thinking.

Prior to that, Jisung talked to the PD’s and camera man. He went back with a Handheld camera on his hand. He got an idea for trainees to make their own content and recording their activity with some of the spared Hand held cameras and PD approve it. The trainees really excited with the idea, they gathered around Jisung and passed hand held camera among each other , planning the story and deciding each roles between themselfes.

Now, one of the handheld camera that previously held by Jisung was in Woojin’s hand. Jihoon approached him and soon the others follow. Now he become one of the centre attention and a group created around him. For once, he become nucleous of a group. He couldn’t understand why jisung just gave it to him. He could make his own self camera episode and gained more attention toward himself. At first Woojin didn’t get a chance to think about it. But further into the competition he kept hearing good things about that hyung. How he took care of troubled trainees, How he never left one odd person out within his group and lots more. Its positive story that keep piling up into his observation list regarding Jisung Hyung.

The Real deal was from his company’s senior, Youngmin hyung who keep coming to Jisung’s room, asking from counsel when he caught up in some nonsense scandal. When The oldest hyung from his company got support from Jisung and refered to him positively, Woojin knew this hyung is the one that he need to look up to.

 

“Hyung, lets go to that bingsoo place that you and minhyun hyung visited before!” Woojin chirping excitedly.

There’s little free time between schedule that they can use as they like, And jisung promised to take Woojin to that place before.

“Ah, yes yes, I promised to bring you to that place, the matcha red bean-chocholate bingso is especially yummy.

“Yes! Lets go hyung, before the sun disappear!” said woojin impatiently. Coat and shoes already on his hand.

“aah, okay.okay” Jisung smiled at the younger’s one excitement while searching for his own coat.

“Hyung, where are you going?” an unmistakeable hoarse voice coming from behind.Wojin didn’t expect Daniel woken up this early, he thought Daniel will use all the spare time to sleep.

“Ah we’ll go to The bingsoo place, do you want to come?”

Woojin rolled his eyes and curse in his head. Of course, he need to wake up now and go with us…

“Didn’t you already went there hyung? Was the place that good?” Asked Daniel

“Woojin want me to take him there”

“Hm? That strange?” Daniel Raised his eyebrows, he look at woojin with what woojin described as annoying-weird kiddie smirk.

“Woojin ah, you don’t like sweet things aren’t you? Why you suddenly want to go to a bingsoo caffe?”

“Eeeh..Is that true?” Jisung surprised “But there’s only sweet dessert on that place”

“The time to go there will be a waste then hyung. We shoudnt waste this precious time eating things we couldn’t enjoy” add Daniel

Actually Woojin didn’t care about the food. He just wanted to go on a date somewhere safe with jisung hyung and pampered by his attention. Jisung hyped that place after his own date with minhyun and between the commotion, Woojin managed to make Jisung promised to take him there next time.

“Hyung, How about the cat caffee that I tell you about the other day? They served savoury food so Woojinie can enjoy the food as well”

“That’s a good idea! Isnt it woojin ah?”

It doesn’t matter anymore for Woojin, now Daniel tagged along with them Its just logical decision to choose cat café where some of the food he may actually enjoy because he couldn’t enjoy quality time with Jisung anyway.

Woojin hid his disappointment as good as he can, he nodded enthusiastically like a broken robot. Next time..Maybe Next time..

\-----------------------------------------------------

The smell of delicious ramen lured woojin to the pantry, He saw Jisung cooked some ramen from its carton packaging on top of new ramen maker that the company bought for them.

“Hyung, smells good, what’s that?”

“You can see it for your self isn’t it? And no..no more taking my ramen” Jisung warned woojin while waving his chopstick

“Ah hyung.. I am hungry..I am hungry” Whined Woojin with exaggerated expression. He grabbed jisung’s arm like a spoiled brat asking for toys in the mall.

“Ahh..this kid..Okay..okay, I will make one more for you, just stay out of here, don’t bother me while cooking my ramen”

Woojin smiled victoriously, skipping into living room and sit on the sofa imagined delicious ramen made by Jisung. Suddenly a hand tugged at his hoodie

“Woojin ah, change with me! I need to go to the bathroom”

“Aish…Daniel hyung, I cant..aren’t there anyone else?”

“Ya…This is emergency, Jihoon kept winning and I managed to snatched some rounds. WE CANT MESS WITH THE FLOW NOW!!”

Woojin annoyed, on one side he just want to chill and eat a bowl of delicious ramen made by Jisung, on the other hand, He knew that he had responsibility to Daniel’s request as he was indeed one team with him in a stupid video game tournament with Jihoon.

“PARK WOOJIN!! HURRIED AND COME OVER, DON’T MAKE ME WAIT FOREVER OR YOUR TEAM LOST!!” Loud sound coming from the big room, its Jihoon’s voice.

“Wait a minute! We are still talking some strategy!!” Daniel made a gesture to woojin to hurried up, when he stil didn’t move, Daniel grabbed woojin’s shoulder and shake it violently.

“Okay..okay, stop shaking , AISH!!!”

Daniel grinned, made a thumbs up and hurriedly fled to the bathroom. Woojin went to Jihoon room to play the game for their team.

Jihoon is such a skilled gamer that its difficult to keep up with him. It fired up competitive spirit within woojin as he determined to beat the smug ass Jihoon.

“Yess! victory!! Woojin screamed victoriously. While jihoon slammed the controller frustratingly. At critical point, woojin managed to beat jihoon with small margin.

“Damn it!! And now I am very hungry”

Jihoon’s word made Woojin realized that they have been playing for longer than he expected . He hurriedly ran out to the pantry. He didn’t find anyone there or the promised ramen. He went to the living area and find Guanlin sitting there eating pop corn while watching tv.

“Guanlin ah, did you see jisung hyung?”

“Ahh, he went out with manager 10 minutes ago”

Woojin saw empty ramen packaging on top of coffee table. Pretty sure it was his

“Ya..did you ate this?” asked woojin menacingly.

“Ah? No..Daniel hyung ate it”

What?!! Not only Daniel made him play for him, left him alone fighting Jihoon, He also ate the food that supposed to be his. He felt deceived…stabbed from the back. All unsightly feeling bubbling up from within. He went back to the big room where he left his phone at.

He thrown himself next to jihoon who still playing some game

“Kang Daniel is annoying!!” He felt like thrashing and he’ll drop the formalities for it.

“Hmm..why so suddenly?” Jihoon play some game against the computer, a candy stick stucked out from her mouth.

Woojin narrated to jihoon about how Daniel kept being in the way between him and Jisung for the past week. At some point Jihoon paused the game and started to listen him seriously.

“But its your fault tho..”

“Why its my fault!! He take my ramen..No its not just this time, but before that he made me ran ridiculous errand-”

“Yeah and that time wasn’t you pestering Jisung hyung to play a game with you when he was with Niel hyung?” Cut Jihoon

Woojin face went blank, he doesn’t remember whatever Daniel doing when he slouched beside Jisung put his head on top of jisung’s lap and made a demand like spoiled brat

“Park Woojin, What do you think those two relationship are?” Asked Jihoon while pointing the candy stick toward Woojin

“Same company friend” answer woojin without hestitation. He frowned at the candy stick waved infront of him.

Jihoon scoffed at that answer “Ya..that’s why you’ll never surpass me, you are too clueless”

Woojin felt annoyed by how jihoon patronizing tone. And what it have to do with the rank? He just beat that smug ass wink boy on the game minutes ago.

“You and Daehwi is Same Company friend” He pointed the stick again at Woojin. “But those two…” He waved the stick at nonexistence space “They aren’t, they are something else. Their relationship..how can I say..Deeper than usual friendship?”

“Don’t you guys know Niel Hyung and Jisung hyung even sleep together” A sound came out from top bunk where Jihoon and woojin rest their back at.

Woojin and Jihoon mildly surprised, but then quickly recalled that Daehwi was one team with Jihoon. He asked by Jihoon just to make the team number even. A thrown out card that beaten pretty soon by Daniel. Afterwards Daehwi just chilled upstairs and everyone forgot he was even there. Rather than the fact that Daehwi have been eaves dropping their conversation, they are more interested with what he said.

Jihoon got up and interrogating him “Where did you find that kind of information?”

“Seongwu hyung told me”

“What..for real?!!” Jihoon’s eyes widely open, brow raised.

“Ah he wasn’t exactly told me tho..he asked me back then about wether boys in my dorm used to share beds together.”

“Strange question indeed….but what leads you to think that it means Niel Hyung and Jisung hyung sleep together”

“Well…as you said, it was strange question, so I asked him back why the question and wether he shared beds with some one, he seems repulsed by my answer and run off” “He seemed genuinely confused when asking about it, make me think someone around him messed him up and doing that bed sharing thingie.” Added Daehwi.

The room become silent with this new information. Jihoon slowly back to his seating position while Woojin just sat there the whole time like a rock, stare at nothingness and digesting all of it.

Daehwi climbed down from the top bed, he pity his same company hyung who have no idea about the air surrounding Niel Hyung and Jisung hyung. Continuously obstructing them and got pranked as the result.

“Woojin hyung are too dense, you keeps interfering Jisung hyung in a presence of Niel Hyung. You should have more tact when it comes to grabbing Jisung hyung’s attention”

“Yes..yes..That what I want to say to him, You can spoil yourself with jisung hyung, but do it when there’s no Niel hyung around. There’s plenty of opportunities for it anyway” Added Jihoon back to his patronizing stance.

“So you meant Niel hyung and Jisung Hyung are in relationship?” Asked Woojin absentmindedly Daehwi and Jihoon sigh frustratingly at Woojin who seemingly missed the point.

“Aish..We don’t know about that, its something we shouldn’t poke around. Our point is Read the situation before you act..Read the S i t u a t I o n.”

“Read the situation..gotcha” Woojin mumbled while nodding like a stupid boy he felt he was at the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

***Kang Daniel***

Daniel awfully annoyed. And its not only because he was sleep deprived for months or because the manager already informed that they need to leave in another 10 minutes just now. But mainly because he couldn’t met the person he thought he can met.

He is deep in thought reminiscing months ago when BOA announced jisung’s name and later his name to debut together. That time he thought He’ll get to spend 24-7 with his favorite hyung. But who would have thought that he got bigger than anyone else from the show and they give him separate schedule that mostly him with some other member doing different activity. Jisung being the leader of this team not making things easier. He used to be the maknae of MMO and jisung, as the eldest within their group pampered him to the moon and back. Now, there are 5 kids years younger than him that jisung thinks need more attention. Its not that he dislike the change of dynamics now, heck he even tries to be more of a caring older brother than the carefree maknae he used to be. The other hyungs of their acquaintances been advised him to support Jisung, look out for him while Jisung fulfilling his role as the leader of the biggest boygroup in south korea right now. He did..he tried his best at least…according to him.

Often times, he missed their old dynamics. Especially when works were piling up for him made him extremely tired and almost left standing on the spotlight without spirit. He wanted jisung to pat and rub him in the back, Or hug him and whispering that everything will be Ok. That’s why, after morning schedule, when the managers gave options for spending the time before going to the next schedule . He strongly suggested for dorm because there might be chance that the others will be there too wich means jisung might be there too. Actually he didn’t remember the exact thought process, its just Dorm sound more appealing than caffe or inside the van.

However once they arrived on the dorm, Daniel Learned, with a big dissapoinment, that Jisung went with Jihoon, Woojin and Minhyun to the shop to get some grooming done. It wasn’t scheduled per se, but somehow Jihoon and Woojin thought it’s a good idea to get it done today instead of tomorrow and when 11 people will need to wait for their turn. Woojin ask Jisung to chaperoned for them and Minhyun who eaves dropped the conversation decided to go as well.

If he knew he wont see Jisung hyung He’d rather spend the rest time in some restaurant eating lots of meat. Going back to the dorm is bad decision of the day, he thought.

Thinking about the ones who took Jisung away from him today, his mind went to Woojin and Jihoon

“Cheeky bastards…” he mumble bitterly

He can sense even though those two kids act though and cool, they are the one who steals Jisung’s attention the most. Those two are the oldest among maknae lines, but somehow they act the most spoiled and thirsty for jisung’s attention.

To think how Jihoon acted cute and whatnot every time he’s beside Jisung..soo annoying

And what with Woojin often creeped up on Jisung’s side, stealing food at every chance? cant he make his own food? For Sure Daniel thought He just wanted to get attention. That’s why he often teased Woojin, Initiating skinship that he knew woojin will be weirded up with and tell him to do random task whenever he catched him trying to hog Jisung’s attention. He giggled alone reminiscing that one time he dragged woojin to cat cafe when he knew that bingsoo place just yet another excuse for woojin to spend time with Jisung. In the cafe, he kept shoving the cats to woojin who isn’t really a big pet person. He wasn’t proud about what he did, but it never failed to make him giggled a little reminiscing how woojin tried to avoid dozens of cat jumping at him.

Daniel have been sitting for 30 minutes before finally got up from his chair and prepared to go with the staff to the next schedule. Just when He put her duffel bag strap on her shoulder, Jisung and co arrived at the dorm. Daniel stand still for a while. He heard The laughing and bickering coming out from the group as if there’s nothing wrong in the world. When they entered the room it seems like they have been enjoying good times. The scene somehow annoyed him even more. Jisung finaly noticed Daniel after they are like 2 meter apart.

“Niel ah…I didn’t know you were here…Ready to go already?”

Daniel shrugged his shoulder and put the plainest face he can make. He tried to show that he didnt just been let down or annoyed. Jisung ofcourse understand that his face meant something, and most probably not a good thing. But he doesn’t know what exactly. Could be something happening on the work. Its heart breaking for him that he cant do much about his hectic schedule or accompany him through out his solo gigs.

“I am going hyung” Daniel tucked his cap downside covering the upper half of his face.

Before he passed thru the door, Jisung grabbed Daniel’s arm, stopping him a moment. Jisung turned facing Daniel and looked into Daniel’s eyes with a worried look

“Something wrong on site today? Some one been nasty towards you or reprimanded you?”

Daniel taken a back by the gesture. He then flustered and shook his head hurriedly

“no..everything ok at work” He averted his eyes from the older one. Jisung let out a deep breath.

Daniel answer just made him more helpless. He reached for daniel’s head and tucked some strand of hair that went out of their supposed position.

“Niel ah, if there’s something you need to talk about, Hyung always be here to listen to your problem. Even if I am asleep, just wake me up. Promise?” Daniel doesnt answer immediately, chocked at jisung’s plea. In turn Jisung slide his hand to meet daniels palm and locked his fingers with Daniel’s. His expression become somber.

“You know how worried I am with how busy your schedule lately. I made promise to your mother to look after you. Please help this hyung not to break that promise or I wont be able to enjoy your mom’s delicious food anymore”

Daniel felt something warm seeped into his heart. The Fatigue and disappointment he felt just then suddenly vanished into thin air. He cant help but look into the older guy’s and smiled.

“Thank you hyung, I promise”

“That’s my boy!” Jisung pat his upper arm. His tone changed to the usual cheerful and bright jisung that Daniel love to hear.

“Oi Niel ah, this is some ice cream we bought on the way home. we bought it for you and planned to keep it until you are home, but since you are here, take this! Its hot outside” Daniel received the gold and brown wrapped chocolate ice cream “That is your favorite right?” Daniel nodded

“Have a safe ride! Work hard! We count on you!” Jisung made the strong arm gesture they used to do with the widest-brightest smile before turning back and joined the other on the living room

Daniel clutch the ice cream on his hand, If not for the manager dragged him out he might be petrified there staring at Jisung’s back until he disappear. Went back to the dorm is the best decision he took today.

 

The following night, wich actually almost morning around 2 am, Daniel arrived at the dorm to catch some sleep after her late schedule.

The dorm enveloped in darkness signaling its dwellers were sleeping already. After greeted the staff and manager who drove him home, he tiptoed to his room. Carefully opened the doors and slipped himself in. After putting her stuff and took off his jacket. He rummaging her stuff for some change and shower amnety. While moving around carefully in the dark, He felt something odd…something that misplaced but he couldn’t figure it out.

He then stopped his step to scanned the room, the feeling akin to having a bulglar hide within his perimeter. But this is not bulglar, instead It’s the absence of certain figure in his bed. Daniel turned on the light, and confirmed that Seongwu wasn’t in his bed. Where he could be? There was no schedule for him today as far as He knew.

Actually he wouldn’t care if not for the second sign of something odd. And its right infornt of him

Ye carefully uncover the blanket on Jisung’s bed.

“God Damn hell…”

\-----------------------------------------------------

***Hwang Minhyun***

Morning like this is favorite kind of morning for Minhyun.

They don’t have morning schedule since promotion time was over. He just sit there on the pantry desk, Sipped his favorite blend of coffee while reading his novel, enjoying morning the best way he knew of.

However the bliss doesn’t last long as a certain person just came in with problematic aura around him. Minhyun tried to ignore that person as he went about messily but do nothing in particular. Then that person sat infront of him..left hand rubbed his neck while the other on his forehead supporting it not to fall on top of table. Peeking from the pages, Minhyun decided to help for once

“You seems….troubled”

The person infront oh him doesn’t answer. He just leaned to the back of chair and stared deep into the abyss. “

Damnit Seongwu, spill it or get lost. You are messing with my zen here”

Seongwu sigh, finally open his mouth to speak

“Daniel seems to ignore me lately..he seems mad and I don’t know why”

Minhyun’s eyebrow raising

“There’s no way Kang Daniel mad to someone without reason. He might be a little bid weird, but anger is not part of his psyche”

Seongwoo nooded approvingly albeit frustratingly

“Come on Seong…What did you do? something must happened that triggered him”

“Well yeah..no…maybe…I don’t know, but to think again everything just weird”

“Tell me, we have a whole day” Minhyun said sarcastically

“Well 3 Days Ago, I couldn’t sleep, you know I have trouble with my agency and stuff right?”

Minhyun nodded emphatically. Actually its not Seongwu’s problem, instead his agency was facing trouble that unprecedented in the industry. To know that He lost sleep because of that even make Minhyun felt symphatetic toward him. The member tried to support him as best as they can. And He often find Seongwu seek consultation to Jisung, the best person they had when faced with such inner turmoil.

“That day I managed to fell asleep briefly until I woken up because of nightmare. So I asked Jisung hyung if I can slept with him-”

“Wait…why sou slept with Jisung hyung?” cut minhyun

“Well to seek comfort and peace..all those stuff”

“And Daniel found out about it?”

“Yes!! He stand there with the scariest expression I ever see. I greeted him but he just pissed out and slammed the door. He didn’t speak to me as usual eversince”

Minhyun’s mouth forming O shape with his eyes as wide open

“Of course he’ll be angry, and why you think you can slipped yourself into Jisung hyung’s bed to seek comfort?!”

Seongwu’s expression contorted in disbelief

“What?! Didn’t you were the one who said that Hyung and dongsaeng sleep together is a normal thing?”

“What?!! When did I said such…Oh wait…Oh god… I thought you talked about Wannaone go script and questioning my part of sleeping together with Baejin?”

“What? You Fucker!! Why I talked about stupid script?”

“We both hold the script at that time, that’s why I assume…”

Seongwu puth both of his hand on his head realizing he acted like an idiot eversince he took Minhyun’s word. He acted like a spoiled clingy brats. Jisung must thinks that he is a weirdo these whole time.

“Wait…so…Its not a normal things for male dongsaeng and Hyung to sleep together on daily basis in this industry?” Seongwu finally snapped himself out of his self misery and tried to make a sense of the situation.

“Well..not that I know of”

“So why..why Daniel and Jisung hyung..the do it…all the time…are they G…”

He choked at his last word. That just too much to take in.

“That interesting question indeed. Those 2 always showing connection and affection that isn’t normally exist between trainees from same company. I don’t know what their relationship are but for sure I wouldnt want to come in between those two”

“Waitaminute....Minhyun, you knew this all along? Sleeping together and stuff?”

Minhyun just grin smugly, coffee back in his hand ready to be sipped.

“Just say I have better sense than you ”

Seongwu groaned and left the desk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_*Flash back to 3 Days ago_

Daniel Slammed the door and headed to living room. He slumped himself at the sofa. What the hell… Not only the kiddy brats that rob Jisung’s attention from him but also Ong Seongwu? And he straight out nosedive into Jisung’s bedside. The place that sacredly his where the kids cant reach. Thinking about it made his head spinning…that room made him spinning. He felt he was gonna puke.

Meanwhile inside the room, Soangwu perplexed by Daniel’s reaction. He didn’t know what happened. If he made some mistake or what. He looked to his other side, Jisung was fast asleep. He didn’t have a heart to wake him up, but In this case, he didn’t have option

“Hyung…hyung..wake up”

“Eeehh..” Jisung answer groggily

“Daniel Just arrived. He came and he seems upset…I don’t know why..he stormed outside”

Hearing that the sleepiness instantly disappear from jisung’s face. He jumped to his feet and headed outside. He peeked at the living room for a while then turned his face back at Seongwu.

“Don’t worry, I think its nothing. you just sleep back seongwu ah”

Seongwu felt his heart sank, He didn’t understand the situation. A minute ago he was deep asleep and now Jisung left his bedside. Its disappointing actually. On the other hand he knew he couldn’t handle it. Its always like this from beginning. Jisung was their go to guy Whenever Daniel showing signs of negative emotion. At this point he think just better sleep it off and let everything settled naturally.

“Niel ah…what happen, why you didn’t come in and sleep?” Jisung approached Daniel and sat beside him in the living room sofa

Daniel stay silent, lips pressed thin and both hand folded infornt of his chest.

“There’s something wrong I see…tell hyung what happened” Jisung carressing daniel’s hair while looked at him attentively. Daniel let out a deep breath

“Hyung…what Seongwu doing slept beside you…isn’t it too much already?”

Deep down Jisung actually sort of guessed what make Daniel upset, he just hoped Daniel to be more restrained about this. Jelaousy within this situation make everything complicated especially when team’s harmony at stake.

“That poor guy had a nightmare, he woken me up. He just want to lie beside me to help him relax and sleep”

“Only lie…Hyung, he hugged you while sleeping! That’s crossing the line!”

Jisung cant defend himself. He knew he was at fault. When Seongwu hugged him, he was too tired to do anything about it. Moreso he didn’t felt any nasty intention coming so he just left him do it

“Hyung…I have difficult time to spend time with you as it is. Why you let yourself lead into someone’s embrace like that? Are you seek comfort to other…more handsome men?”

“No…no..no ofcourse not..niel ah..eventhough there are 101 cute handsome talented boys around me, you are my number one in my heart!”

Daniel looked at jisung, he just couldn’t belief the words came out from Jisung’s mouth. The phrasing sounded like a joke, but his face showed that his hyung was 1000% serious about it. Daniel couldn’t help the laugh. His laugh tolerance was really low afterall.

“Why are you laughing Niel ah..I am dead serious here!” whined jisung. His mouth formed a pout Daniels laugh getting louder and uncontrollable

“Aigo..aigo..hyung…you really cute” “Don’t tease me!” Jisung smacked Daniel chest

After sorting himself out,Daniel leaned forward and hugged jisung waist. He snuggled into jisung’s chest like a puppy he is. The force of a big shouldered man embracing him pushed jisung to the back. They lied on the sofa like that

“Hyung….promise me not to let anyone sleep beside you anymore”

Jisung stroked daniel’s head on one hand and patted his back with the other

“Yes I promise”

Daniel left a huge breath of relief. He closed his eyes, enjoying the lull.

“Hyung….Can we just…..stay like this for a while?”

“Ofcourse we can”

Hearing the word he want to hear, Daniel smiled widely and basking in Jisung scent. His hyung always agreeable toward him, it’s a fact that become his strength and comfort for him. he didn’t want to loose it to anyone within this house.

After around 10 minutes they stay still while cuddling in the sofa, The patting and rubbing become weaker and soft snooze signaling that his hyung already drift asleep

Poor hyung, he must be really tired Daniel loosen up his hug, he rearranged their position to level his head to jisung’s face. Jisung’s peacefull face while sleeping was precious. Eventhough he had seen it for countless times, he never get bored with it. The long eye lashes, the faint opening on his lips…He couldnt help himself to planted a kiss on jisung’s eye lid, cheeck, nose and lips.

He then pulled jisung into his embrace and fell asleep

 

The sky is still dark outside, but around that time Hwang minhyun already woken up. He always managed to wake up the first among the dorm dwellers. He was proud of that fact.

He turned on the light on the pantry, make himself a coffee and toast a bread. While waiting for the toast, He went to the living room to pick up the magazine he’s been reading. However the sight infront of him was something he didn’t excpect

Lie in the sofa, kang Daniel slept with Jisung hyung in his embrace. Jisung’s head tightly tucked in daniel’s chest.

“Ahh these two…”

 

Hwang Minhyun is an observant type of person despite his lack of emotion from outer appearance.

Yoon Jisung is his favorite subject to be observed. Eversince they were together on downpour team, this hyung never failed to surprise him.

He thought he just a noisy person, but turned out he can be quiet and have a deep thought.

He thought Jisung can only make interesting expression and dance decently, but his vocal technique is top notch.

He thought Jisung is a diva that crave for attention. turned out he really emphatic and always look out for his surroundings.

While he instantly attracted toward Jisung’s enigma, He couldn’t say the same about Kang Daniel. While in a sorry sorry team he recognize Daniel as a good performer, dedicated to the art and acted like typical busan boy. However around that time was the most nervewrecking era because their first public performance will decide wether they will able to gain producer’s attention or not. He couldn’t bother to pay extra attention toward the newlyfound acquaintances.

Nearing the end of the show, he started to notice the closeness between these same agency trainees. He realized that Hands on Me was the first time they were in the same team during the show. Around that era, he saw how different they acted around each other. All the skin ship and the bromance they did it carelessly. Whenever they stand side by side, there’s like a wall surrounding them while they were basking in their own world.Like… he was together with nuest member who were his team and bros for 5 yrs, but they’d never acts like that infront of camera.

After debuting together, both of them became his favorite subject to observe. They keep the act and he keep guessing and second guessing their relationship.

The scene before him right now is an important clue regarding the puzzle that he’s been worked on his head. Minhyun stand still with coffee on his hand while staring at the two for god know how long until the sound of toaster snapped him out from the trance. He then decided the wisest step to take

“Daniel…Daniel ah….” He shooked Daniel’s shoulder. Looking at the position, the younger one is the logical order to be woken up first.

Daniel grunted and mumbled incoherently, but managed to woken up. He rubbed his eyes and looking at the direction of the person who pulled him out of dream.

“Its 6 in the morning already…other kids will wake up soon”

“uuhh..ahh yes..” Daniel groggily forced himself to lift his body up, with Jisung on his chest, its not an easy task.

Minhyun then backed himself to give room for Daniel

“Wake Jisung hyung as well, he-”

Minhyun’s word cut off as he saw Daniel lift Jisung’s sleep body bridal style and proceeding to go inside their room. Minhyun’s eyes followed him until the door closed. He then mumbled into the empty room

“ Is certainly your precious one…”

**Author's Note:**

> Its just soft fics that going nowhere. The point of this fic is to accentuate/exaggerate whatever I felt whenever i see their interaction and antics. 
> 
> Planned to make other one with heavily romantic nuanceand real plot with AU's. pray that I managed to finish it XD


End file.
